


Nice and Cozy

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: It was not a good night to be outside in the snow.





	Nice and Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> December 1! The prompt for this one was snowed in.

Darcy stared out the window with her hands on her hips. The snow was really coming down out there, like the view was almost solid white. She’d already decided to work from home the next day, so it wouldn’t have bothered her, except she was supposed be expecting someone.

Clay had called a few hours ago. They’d never actually met, but she was his contact for Stark Industries, and they’d talked a lot on the phone. It turned out he was in town and his flight was canceled, so he was wondering if he could crash on her couch for the night. So now she was expecting company.

Not a big deal, really. The house was perpetually tidy enough for visitors because people had a habit of  _ just stopping by _ , and there was lots of food in the fridge.

Except the snow was getting thicker by the minute, and he still hadn’t turned up yet. Great, now she was worried about him. She had his number, of course. Maybe it was time to call him and be all,  _ hey, just making sure I’m still expecting you _ .

She was just picking up her phone when there was a heavy knock at the door. She knew who she was expecting, but that didn’t mean that’s who was at the door. Especially considering all the shit he and his team were going through.

She grabbed her not-entirely-legal taser from where she’d set it on the coffee table to wait, and went to open the door.

Franklin Clay was tall, she wasn’t exactly prepared for that. Tall and absolutely covered in snow.

She stepped back out of the doorway and gestured him inside. “Come on in. I was beginning to think you wouldn’t make it.” It was absolutely miserable outside, and a shiver passed through her.

“I almost didn’t.” He stamped his feet on the front porch before coming in. “I sure am glad to be here.”

Darcy made sure the door was tightly shut behind him, but she was still a bit chilly. Good thing the gas fireplace was on. “You okay?”

He paused in the middle of wrestling his winter coat off and looked over her. “Just fine now.” He had a very nice smile, very warm and charming. She also hadn’t expected him to be that hot. Sure, he was good looking enough in his pictures, but in person, with the voice… “It’s good to put a face to the voice.”

She raised her eyebrows, but she couldn’t help a tiny smile in return. “Uh huh. I’m pretty sure you knew what I looked like before you got here. If you need to thaw a bit, there’s a fresh pot of coffee, and the shower’s just down the hall.”

Clay got the coat off and hung it over the top of the closet door that was just beside the front door. His black suit looked a little rumpled, but he still looked good. He opened up his arms and gave her a questioning look.

Darcy’s smile was a little bigger as she stepped into him for a hug. Things had gotten a little flirty, especially in their later phone conversations. Plus, hugging him would help warm him up or something. That was a good excuse.

“I wanted to wait on the shower, but I am soaked through.” His expression was slightly apologetic as he pulled back. “One problem, though.”

“What’s that?” Dozens of worst-case scenarios immediately started flooding her mind, along with half-formed ideas of how to deal with them.

“I don’t have anything to wear when I get out.” There was just a hint of suggestion in his voice.

She actually let out a sigh of relief. “Lots of towels. I promise, you won’t be the first man I’ve ever seen in just a towel.” She pointed towards the hall that led down to the bathroom and the bedrooms. “First door on your left.”

With another warm smile, he turned and headed in that direction.

She made sure there was coffee, then headed into the living room to put on her favorite bingeable baking show. Her mind kept wandering, though. Clay was in her shower. Clay was naked in her shower. She’d had fantasies about that before, but then she’d  _ also _ been in the shower in said fantasies.

She could go and check on him. The shower curtain wasn’t see-through. Or bring him coffee? No. No, it was best to stay parked on the couch.

The shower went off and the bathroom door opened. She looked over to see him coming down the hall, and that was definitely something worth seeing. “Did you find everything okay?”

He was, as promised, wearing a towel that rode probably a little too low on his hips. Not that Darcy was staring. Not at all. Her eyes snapped back up to his face.

“Yeah.” He rubbed one hand over the upper part of his chest. “Is there still coffee?”

“Sure. Kitchen.” She pointed behind her and to her left. “The mugs are to the right of the sink.”

He passed through to the kitchen, and in just a moment he was back in the living room with a steaming cup of coffee.

She moved her blanket out of the way so there was room for him to sit on the couch. And there was no missing that, despite there being a lot of couch on her side, he sat down very close to her. Maybe he was still cold. She spread the afghan over him as well.

“This is cozy.” There was a hint of a question in his voice.

“ _ Someone _ doesn’t have a shirt on. I don’t want you to freeze.” She sighed. “I should probably throw your stuff in the dryer.” Not that she really wanted to move.

“I’ll get there in a bit.” His arm came across her shoulders. She looked a question at him, and he gave her one of his easy smiles. “To keep me warm.”

It was kinda nice to have him there like that. It had been a while since she’d been able to cuddle up with anyone. She shifted over a little, then a little more, and then just rested her head on his chest. To keep him warm, obviously. Her feet were drawn up on the cushion so she could curl into his side. It was more comfortable than it really had any right to be.

His arm had sort of drifted down around her waist when she cuddled up against him, and now his hand slowly slid down until he cupped her ass. “I’m nice and warm now, by the way.”

“Oh good.” She turned to ler her lips graze over his chest. His fingers pressed in against her, which she took as encouragement. She made a hot path with her mouth across his chest, which somehow led to her straddling his hips and looking down into his face. “Why did you want to wait on the shower, anyway? That doesn’t seem like a good idea.”

“Because…” His hands skimmed down along her sides until they came to rest over her hips. “I was hoping maybe you’d join me.”

“Huh.” She leaned forward to brush her lips over his. “Well, I’m going to want a shower at some point.”

His fingers came up to tangle in her hair, and he pulled her down for another kiss.


End file.
